The Legands of Kononohoa
by XNeoXxXNarcotixX
Summary: Wht happns in an alternte unvierse of naruto wher every1 takes vrythng less serisly? TIm travel? Crossovrs? OCs? (msg me and maybe ill throw you in ;)) nd unbenounced journeys nd a great secrt tht will change evryones lives forever? :OO THis is based b4 shippden somtime between sasue leavng and the chunin exms


It was a bright day in Konohoa, the homes of the leef village ninjas and Naruto had woken up from his footon and the sun was in his eyes.

"Oh is it morning already" Narato had stretched he was a ninja and ninjas woke up early because the early bird gets the worm and as a ninja you needed to be prepared. "I wonder if Kakashi-sama-sensei will have a cool mission" His apartment was relly crappy and his A/C had broken earlier and the repairman cost like 50000000 yen and he only had like two of those things. He leapeded up and stood upside down on the roof like spiderman because ninjas wear special shinobi tabai that let them stand on the roof jst like Sonic can run fast because it's all in the shoes. Naruto used his kaboshin shadow clone no jetsu and got one of this clones to go to the beat up fridge and throw him some insta-ramen and used his khakara to heet it up. It was pretty cool but not as cool as Sasuke because Sasuke is like supr hot and Naruto isn't.

It would be funny if he went with his teem in his pajamas, and even though Sakura was ugly and Sasuke isn't hers, tht stoopid ho might lie his froggie hat because it looked just like Keropi. He had aten the ramen pretty fasy and jumped back down and didn't clean up his futon bcuz he were a sun was relly bright outside and naruto used his shiny shinobo headband to reflect the light bac at the sun becuz maybe if it gets a taste of its own midicine it will stop doing all that stuf.

"Anothr day in the ninja lif" He smiled and leapeded over the rails to anothr rooftop to start his journey. He used his ninja centes to detect the chakar of his friends and found a relly hot one and because that one was probably sasue and the bitchy one was sakra he knew where to go.

Naruto jumped like a leek in the wind fallen from a tree so graceful. He thought of Sakura but not really since she has an ugly forehead and Hinata-chan-sama is super sugoiier than her moe. He saw the back of someones head and because they had really great hair tht defended gravitee he thought it was Kakashi-sama-sensei.

"Kakashi Sama Sensi !" Nauto jumped down frm the roofs and landed next to his teacer in a ninja way who was reading that book he always does about the H-things (that's japanese for smut in case you didnt no) and laufing about something.

"KOmban, Naruto, " He said because that is good morning in japanese and shinobi are ninjas. "That was very ninja of you"

"Aritoe, Kakashe sensei " Naruto said and bowed because that was the ninja thing to do.

"You showed up" Sakura was ugily crossing her arms and looked mor hideous than usual. Saske was standing near her and being all ninja and cool. Naruto whishd he cud be like that but he wouldnt not until shipoden season 3 at lest.

Naruto was also thinkin Sasuke looked hotter than usual and bcz it was really cool the way he was being all ninja and silnt around him when Naruto knew tht they bth had feelingss for eachother and baby you cant hide feelings unless youre a high ranking ninja like level 6 hokaje or something. But Kakashi interruptd NArutos reflectionous gaze and had to talk about missions and stuff because it was the ninja thing to do.

"so we hav a mission." He closing his book. "We have a mission bcfz it is the ninja thing to do"

"True shinobis do things" Sakura said ingarently beczu shes a facking dumbas.

"What is the mission" Sasue asked cooly because he was the hottest

Nawoto fet the heat of Sasukes quip gaze but he didnt say anything because that was a very un-ninja thing to do.

"We hav to go to the Sand village with teem guy." Kaashi held up his hand and showed his fingers "There are some un-ninja rogue ninja doing mach unninja things in ninja Sand village."

"How un-ninja" Nruto sad in a ninja way becuz he was truly shinobo .

"Teem guy is brokle 1010 and nenji " Saske clarifed because he was the smartest and hottest "Whr are we meeting them"

"At the ramen shop" Kakashi said with a winku "BEcause that Is the most shinobi ninja place to hang out with ninja freunds."

"F00d" Narto yelld and jumped into the sy all ninja like

L8tr tht same day Naruto guy kakashe sensei sasue brocklie 1010 and neiji at the ramen shoop met up. Narut had taen his usual seat nexy to the wall but guy broki=le 1010 and neiji were alredady there so he didnt even get the chance to sit down.

"HEY KAKSHI" Giy shouted greting his fruend with a ninj hai5 .

"ooo hay naeuto!" brocli chimed like the wind going thru one of ghose things Xcept he didnt sound all nice and oretty like the one at my house .

neiji also stood silently like sashe and i honestly dont know which one is cooler (because fhey r both so ninja and rlly hot ans i want to have teh babies whith bith of them) but the coolness o the young ninj squad was throw ing off the old nunjas swagggame so kakakishi had to contibue b4 a nibja ramen bar fight broke out or somethin bcuz that is very dangeroys in theyre line of work.

"guy did ypiu hear tge news?" he spoked under hes ninjas mask that hid hos face all cool and ninja like and kakashis kinda hot vut hes kinda old and i dobt like old guys becaus thet are liek fathers or something.

"i dids!" guys face lit up as hespike and like his facking kid r something brocklee emitatatated the guy "we must hrry ther is no tim 4 shallalygaggins brcuz tgis is the ninja way!11" he wuz very spirityal in the wat he spoje.

"yraaaaaah" brocjlee afreed bcuz he wanted to ve just like the guy.

"we gotsa go" 1010 said checking hr watcg. "the ninjas of ninja sand vilage ar waitin"

" she is rite" niji agrees all cool lik with his arns crossed and saske gave him a affirmning look fhat onlg the exclusicely cool yung hip ninjas share

"he is rite" saske saud undwere his breath because cool stellthy ninjas do fhat often.

"oh sasuke" sakura saif but a giant boulder fell from tge sky and crushed her brcaus shes an idiot!111 (Sorre guys im not giong to kull her off until liek chap 12 so forget that stuff that happebs i was jst being all rand0m agaib lolzies!)

everyibe glared at sakura anyway bcuz shr is an idot111

(Sorry that part might hav been bad, i was typing on meh phon and wuz 2 lazee to edit it)

A few minutes later (which could hav been second in ninja world) they were standing in the dseset and the only reason they knwe it was the dsert was becuz theyve run out of trees to climb (and u know loiek thats all they facking do in the anme). In the middl of the ssandy terrain stood a figur but only like neij saske guy and kakakashi noticed it becux everyone else was mindlsly chattng and u now how tht thing goes whn ur with ur freunds an whatnot. Sashe and neiji thot tht the gigure was extermly hawt jst standing ther and its almost exsceeded their ninj levls of bein cool (OMG FORESHADOW GUESS WHO) but narutoe broclee 1010 and skrua went pon bein ignorant n sheet.

"Whr r the trees" Shakra asked becu she mst not hav been paying attntion when i jst said they wer in the facking desert

"I m hungry" Naruto whined bcuz he was hungry

"We jst left the rmn shoop" 1010 elabarated

"but i didn t eat " Narto clarfed bcuz he didnt eat

"Man it sur is hot" Brocli said and thts whn they noticed

In th middl of the expans the sndy sand covrd a shply figur with the shp of lik an hourglass xcept liek model skinny and relly nija. the dust clered and thn a gorgeos goddes wit dyed flamin red hair liek ariels but edgeir and luscios equally flamin hawt lips nd a gret ass appeared and u guessed it it was me.

"Wht r u guys doin her" I asked dircltly bcuz i dnt play tht shet. "u r from kononohoa nd this is ninj sand villag."

"We kno" Kakshi said bcuz he ws the only breavest 1 who dared to approch the firrey hiottie tht was me. "We r on orders fm the hokage"

"I dnt kno if ur lykn or not this is a prety big group nd whar if u r staging an ambush r somthin?" i say this becus im smart nd ninjas r sneky and s rival ninja you need to always be inside the othr ninjas heads unless theyre in yours heads and gosd im confused. (Srry for ranting like that, meh in gamrergirl97 hv been doin tht lately)

"We hv orders" Giy said to mi and pulled out a piece of paper

"that is a peace of paper" I noted (GEt IT NOTED PEACE OF PARPER AWW I SLAY MISLF) "It dosn t prove nything ."

"Its offi cil " Neigi stted "u hav my word"

We shared a coolr ninja gaze with reachotrh that noi one but saske and maybe kakskshi and guy coudl undrstand . I glred still bcuz i m pretty edge.

"Vri well." I sad as i nodd mi hed. I lookd at sakra bcuz her forhad was relly reflcting th sun in my eyes but it wznt a problm becus i was ninja enuf to pck someshads.

Niji lookd at me bcuz i as cool

"Wow shes cool" he said bcuz i am too edgy for the sand

"Wht r u doin here tho" askd kakshu; he ws still wary whih is coumpletily undersntabl bcuz i aws pretty edge and scry. "U dnt look liek f=ur frum the sand villaj?"

"Is thia bcuz im blak" I sk, bcuz i am actually liek half blck and som japanese bcuz multicultirality is kewl and ppl dnt oftn mk assumtins and jszus i iwhssh they wuld stp or smthing.

"It is bcuz ur too hwt fr the snd villag" Sasue said with his eys bcyz he wouldnt say aomthin liek that outloud lness it wer to nauro and if i leikd sasue liek that id be a homorosexl r incst or smthng.

"It is bcuz ur too ht fr th snd vullag." sakra admitted bcuz she ws attracted tome bcuz i m pretty goddmn sexxy. Skruas relly a btich an here forhed is toobig fr my likingg so i crushed her wit a gint fuckin boulder (LOLLZIES JUST KIDDING AGAIN)

"Im wit a secrt orgnizatn." isad all hot like and shet.

q silnce wnt ovr the ninjas who had nthing to sy in aww of my skillz cuz honetly uhad tbe a reeeaaaaal badads to get in those roguee ninja organizttions.

"Oh nso! yu dnt mean th akatataskui?" Giy kneew wht ws up n the minut he opned his big mouf i smiled.

"But dnt wrry tho bcuz the red frogs (Fr the ppl tht didnt kno akaatasue transltaes to reddfrog in jponse.) r nt attking th villag this time."

errbdy gapsed at ths reconsilince

"Du u kno itachi?" sasue was th frst to recover frm the shck. He was cool but aking irrleveavnt ass qustins.

"F curse i kno itaci sasuekun. I m n uchihi aftr all."

Errbody stred agin

But tihs tme, knoone broke teh sikence.

(OMG thtwasso lung! I strted kamblin mehwords togethr ansheet gt all bad n stff nd i needed a brek hafway thru but i wnted to gt this up!11 tll me wht yu think~~~it may seem slw at frst but it pcks up!)


End file.
